Ichihime One-Shots
by I'll Do It Later
Summary: The title says it all. It's a series of one-shots. Content varies in rating, and there are different AUs. Contains: Ichihime, RenRuki.


**Rating: K+**

 **Time and Place: 1976, Redding, CA**

 **Blackberry Pie**

"Mrs. Kurosaki is makin' blackberry pie!"

The children from the nearby houses pedaled on their bikes, screaming at all the houses they pass, for Mrs. Kurosaki was going to make a blackberry pie. Although the former Inoue had her eccentrics in cooking, she still made the best pies in the whole town of Redding.

When she told her eldest son, Ichiro, that she would be baking one before supper and needed some fresh blackberries, he hopped on his bike and alerted all his friends and set off to tell the whole neighborhood.

Although it was silent for a few moments, people gradually popped up from numerous places and got onto their cars or bikes, and traveled to Dog Creek to gather the berries that Mrs. Kurosaki required.

Orihime Kurosaki gracefully moved around the kitchen, setting all the ingredients out onto the counters. She knew that Ichiro would tell the whole neighborhood; he always did. So she needed thrice the butter, and thrice the sugar. Orihime preheated the oven and tied her apron around her waist.

Ichigo emerged from the living room and approached his wife. She took one glance at him and said, "Why don't you go teach Rika and Tadashi how to pick blackberries?"

"Isn't Ichiro on his bike and gathering them with the whole damn neighborhood?"

"Careful with your language, Ichigo," Orihime said as she mixed the sugar and salt. "Tadashi might overhear. He's only five."

"Yes ma'am."

Orihime sighed. "Are you going to do what I asked, Ichigo?"

"Why, of course, Mrs. Kurosaki." He tried to give her the widest smile he could, but all he could muster was a smirk.

"Well then," Orihime couldn't help but smile at her last name, "Run along, Mr. Kurosaki, before I have to kick you out."

Ichigo turned around and looked towards Orihime one more time. Her long orange hair was tied up in a loose bun, and she almost danced through the kitchen, humming a tune that sounded all too pleasant in his ears. He gave her a real smile, although she could not see it; and headed towards Rika's room.

Rika was on her bed, reading a book about College Admission. It was her dream to go to a university, but Ichigo still found it strange that a seven year old would read a book about getting into college. Before he could open his mouth to say something, Rika asked, "Daddy, are there any good AP classes at Shasta County High School?"

Ichigo scowled at her book. "I'd imagine so. I'm taking Tadashi to come with me to pick blackberries for your mother. Would you like to come?"

Rika shrugged. "Sure."

She snapped her book shut and slipped down her twin bed. "Let me get dressed, daddy."

Ichigo left the room and went to Tadashi's. When he opened the door, he saw Tadashi curled up on the bed, sleeping soundly. "Tadashi," he said softly.

Tadashi's eyes fluttered open, revealing gorgeous, storm-gray irises. "Good morning, da-da."

"Good morning Tadashi," Ichigo replied stiffly. "I'm taking you to go pick berries."

Tadashi's eyes lit up. "Mommy's making a pie?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yep. Rika and Ichiro are going too."

"They're going to be picking berries with us? I've never picked a berry." Tadashi fidgeted with his hands, and flattened his spiky orange hair. He always complained that it would get in his face and it looked weird. Ichigo took offense to that, Tadashi's and his hair looked almost exactly the same.

"Yes," Ichigo said, lifting Tadashi up. "Come on, let's get to the truck. Rika will be waiting."

Tadashi nodded and held Ichigo's hand as he led him to the truck. "Don't take too long!" Orihime called from the kitchen.

"We'll be back in a half an hour!" Ichigo yelled back. Rika trailed behind him. "Bye mom!"

Ichigo turned the truck on as Rika and Tadashi got settled in the back. "Where are we going, Daddy?"

"Dog Creek," Ichigo said. "Do you have your seat belts on?"

"Aye!" The two children said in unison. Ichigo nodded and backed out if the driveway. They drove the short trip to Dog Creek, and Ichigo honked at Ichiro, who was riding his bike furiously. No one loved Orihime's pies more than Ichiro did.

Ichigo parked behind several other cars. People that both Ichigo and Orihime knew were bent over, picking the ripe berries and tossing them into makeshift containers. "Is that what we're going to be doing, da-da?" Tadashi asked, pointing a finger at the neighbors.

"Yes," Ichigo responded. He got out and immediately someone said. "Oi, Ichigo!"

The Kurosaki's all turned to see Rukia Abarai approaching them, hefting a container filled with berries. Her eyes widened when she saw Tadashi and Rika in the backseat. "Oh my, look at how much you have grown!"

"We saw you last night, Mrs. Abarai," Rika pointed out.

"Exactly!" Rukia exclaimed. She frowned as she realized something was missing. "Where's Ichiro? I know he absolutely loves Orihime's pies."

"He's on his bike," Rika piped up. She assisted Tadashi out of the car. "Has Byakuya come today?"

Rukia shook her head and replied in a serious tone, "No. You know how he is."

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, make sure to take some leftovers to him if we have some."

Rukia smiled slightly. "Hmm. Of course, Ichigo. He'll love it, I'm sure. There's not a soul on God's green earth that doesn't like 'Hime's pies."

Ichigo smiled slightly. Orihime was an amazing woman, and he was happy people other than himself knew that.

"Right then," Ichigo turned to Tadashi and Rika, who were standing politely, waiting to be called upon. "I'll teach you how to pick them. It's easy, just make sure not to prick yourself."

He stepped forward and stepped on top of the spiny leaves. He leaned closer to a ripe berry and plucked it from the bush. "There." He handed the berry to Tadashi, who mindlessly popped it into his mouth.

Rika nodded and began picking the berries from the bush. Tadashi tried to pick one, but got pricked by the leaves and thorns. "Ow!"

Ichigo placed his hands on Tadashi's shoulders. "Careful. Watch for those thorns. They'll cling to you."

Tadashi held out his hand and pouted at his scratches. "But they hurt."

"I know they hurt," Ichigo said sympathetically. "But you've got to try again. Suck it up."

Tadashi frowned and copied what his father had shown him earlier. He stepped on the leaves and picked a berry right from its place on the bush. "I got my first blackberry, da-da!"

"That was Tadashi's first berry?" Ichiro asked from behind him. "I could've sworn we took him out blackberry picking before."

Tadashi turned around to see his brother. He extended his hand with the berry and grinned widely. "Do you want one, Ichi?"

Ichiro frowned at the name his brother gave him. "Not unless you call me Ichiro. Ich-ir-oh."

Tadashi furrowed his eyebrows together as he tried to say his brother's name. "I-Ichi-Ich—"

"Oh come on, Ichiro," Rika scolded. "So he can't say your whole name. Just take the berry. Can't you see that he wants you to have it?"

"Easy for you to say," Ichiro spat. "At least he can say your name. It just sounds like he's calling me 'itchy.'"

Rika covered her mouth as she giggled. Ichiro glared at her; and in that moment, he had never seemed like his dad so much before in his life.

Tadashi gestured to the berry. "Pwease?" Ichiro's brown eyes examined the berry. "It isn't ripe."

"What do you mean, 'it isn't ripe?' It's just fine," Ichigo said crossly. "Just take the damn berry."

Rika gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "Daddy! You just said a bad word!"

Ichigo was going to retort, but a picture of a disappointed Orihime popped into his mind. He stopped himself from saying anything. "Grandchildren!" Someone hollered.

"Hello, Grandpa Isshin," Rika greeted indifferently. Isshin pouted. "Ichigo, what've you been teaching her!? She's mean."

Ichiro rolled his eyes. "Come on, grow up, Grandpa."

Isshin, the poor man, sighed. "At least Tadashi's nice. Takes after Orihime, I can tell. Even Yuzu doesn't like poor old Isshin."

Ichigo scowled at his father. "What do you want?"

Isshin moped. "I just wanted to say hi to my dear, beloved, grandchildren."

"Well, you've said hi. You can go now," Rika said, her arms crossed. She was standing in front of Tadashi. Ichiro scowled at him in a very Ichigo-like manner. Isshin glared at his son. "See what you've done? Now they hate me."

"They wouldn't hate you so much if you weren't so irritating!" Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

Isshin growled at him and they were nose to nose. "Daddy?" Rika said, "We need more berries for mommy."

Ichigo stepped away but continued to look at Isshin like he was a gnat that wouldn't go away. He turned back to the bushes and began picking alongside Ichiro, Rika, and Tadashi. "Is the whole neighborhood coming, daddy?" Rika asked.

Ichiro snorted. "What do you think?"

Rika glared at him and smacked him on the arm. "Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Imbecile."

"Meanie."

"A good for nothing twerp."

"Girls, girls, you are both very pretty. Break it up. We have berries to pick and pies to eat."

"Renji!" Every single one of Ichigo's children squealed in delight (although Ichiro would deny it if you asked him) and attacked him with hug. Rukia stood behind Renji, smiling at Orihime's kids, thinking that she wanted children of her own.

"Hey Renji," Ichigo said, grinning.

"Ichigo," Renji grunted. Ichiro, Tadashi, and Rika were still clinging to him. "Can you get your kids off me? I can't breathe."

Ichigo smirked. "Come on, we've gotten distracted. Do you want mom's pies or not?"

At this the children released their hold on Mr. Abarai and energetically continued to pick the berries. They spent twenty minutes walking towards the creek and picking the berries. They dropped the berries into the containers and hopped back into the truck. They drove home and most of the neighbors followed.

Orihime leaned against the walls and sighed. Her face was smeared with tapioca powder and sugar. The oven was preheated and everything was ready and prepared. All she needed were the berries. She smiled as she poured the freshly squeezed lemonade into cups and set the table. The whole living room was cleared for the tables and the front porch was set and ready to go. Again, all she needed were the berries.

"Mom! We got the blackberries!" Ichiro announced, bursting through the door and holding up a container filled with berries. Orihime smiled and stirred from her spot against the wall. She took the container and pored the berries into a huge bowls. "Thank you, Ichiro. Where's Dad?"

"In the truck with Rika and Tadashi. Mr. Abarai's got enough berries for ten pies!"

Orihime giggled softly. "Ten pies it is."

"YAY!" Ichiro exclaimed, thrusting his fists into the air.

"'Hime?" Ichigo said as he opened the door. Orihime smiled at him. "Do you have the backberries?"

"Yep," Ichigo said as he leaned down to kiss Orihime's tapioca-covered cheek. He handed her a container. "Would you like me to help?"

"Yes please," Orihime said, sighing. Everyone filed in and chattered loudly; lounging on the couches or sitting on the porch. They cooked the filling and poured it into the pies. Ichigo cut the slits and placed the pies into the huge oven.

"Thank you," Orihime said.

"Everyone!" Ichigo yelled. All talking ceased to exist. "The pies will be ready in an hour!"

All the guests cheered and then returned to their conversations. "Thanks for the pies, baby," Ichigo grinned at Orihime, who smiled shyly back. "Anytime, Kurosaki-kun."

"Orihime! It's a pleasure to see you! It's been far too long!"

"Rukia, we saw each other last night," Orihime replied, but hugged her anyway. "So?" Rukia said. "It's still been too long!"

"I'll leave you two with whatever you're doing," Ichigo said, and left the room. "Now that that grouch is out of the room, how are you?"

"Ichigo is not a grouch," Orihime protested. "Is to," Rukia said.

Orihime frowned. "He is not."

"Yes he is," Rukia said playfully. "Now back to my question."

"Kind of long," Orihime shrugged. "But I like baking pies. It's fun, especially when you see the whole neighborhood enjoy your food."

"I wish I could cook like you, Inoue."

Orihime looked miffed; even though she loved her maiden name, she was very loyal to Ichigo. "Kurosaki."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. But if I say Kurosaki, Ichigo might pop up, and I don't want that."

"Who might pop up?" Ichigo asked, grinning. Orihime smiled back at him and hugged him. "'Hime," Ichigo whined, "You're gettin' me covered in sugar and flour."

"Right," Orihime said, and they parted.

"Don't be so rude to your wife, Ichigo," Rukia said in a condescending tone.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Ichigo replied, scowling down at the petite woman. "Ichigo," Orihime said in a low voice. She knew why he was so ill-mannered to the raven-haired woman. They had dated in high school, and their breakup was far from pleasant. Ever since then, it was never really the same. Rukia looked back up at him, her posture tense, her mouth set in a firm line, and her eyebrows were knitted together.

"Well," Orihime said cheerfully after a few uncomfortable moments, "Pies'll be ready soon."

Rukia tore her stone cold stare from Ichigo's stare and smiled at her best friend. "Great! I'll go sit down."

After a several minutes of mingling and speaking with some of the neighbors, Orihime asked her husband to help her get the pies out. They set one on each table and sat down where Rika, Renji, and Ichiro were sitting. They scrambled for a piece and plopped a messy slice onto their plate.

It was loud; everyone was fighting for a slice of Orihime's pies. It was a golden brown, not one burnt patch, they looked as though they would be showcased on a magazine cover, or even a cook book.

They tasted even better than they looked. It crumbled and was crispy, it tasted buttery and sugary. A bite melted in Ichiro's mouth, and he moaned loudly. The blackberries were ripe and sweet and juicy.

"So good," basically everyone in the house mumbled. Orihime grinned as she saw that everyone had enjoyed her pies.

"Does Shasta County High School have AP classes, mommy?" Rika looked towards Orihime curiously.

"Didn't you ask me that earlier?" Ichigo said, scowling.

"Yes, they have a lot of AP classes."

"'Hime, can I talk to you?" Ichigo asked, gesturing to their room. Orihime nodded and followed him to the room.

"I'm concerned."

Orihime waited a few seconds for Ichigo to specify what he was meaning by his earlier comment, and gestured for him to continue. "Rika is too grown up. For God's sake, Inoue, she's reading a book about college admission!"

"She has her hobbies," Orihime said, not thinking much of it.

"Hobbies," Ichigo snorted. "Orihime, did you even read _books_ when you were her age?"

"To be honest, no," Orihime said and Ichigo raised his hands in relief, "But times have changed, Ichigo. Books are easier to obtain now. I got her that book because it's much easier to get into college now, and I want her to be prepared."

"She doesn't need to be prepared, Orihime! She's seven years old! She should be like Ichiro, ride her bike and spend some time outside."

"I agree," Orihime said, "Come on, let's just go eat the pie."

They walked outside and talked with their neighbors, and laughing occasionally at the well-placed jokes. The pie was amazing, and after an hour or so, people slowly began to leave. Rika returned to her room to read and Tadashi was tired so he went to bed. Orihime tucked him in.

"Mommy, I wanna be like Daddy when I grow up."

Orihime smiled down at her son. "You might. But never forget who you are. You are _Tadashi_ Kurosaki, not _Ichigo_ Kurosaki."

"Can you sing to me?"

"Of course." Orihime sang in a sweet, beautiful, full voice, unaware that Ichigo was leaning against the doorway, smiling the happiest smile he ever had in his whole life.

 **A/N: One-shots are tough. I learned that the hard way.**

 **So basically, this is just going to be a series of one-shots in no particular order, and nearly all will be AUs. If you guys like a specific shot, just review saying you'd like it to become a two-shot. If you absolutely _LOVE_ it, you can PM me, (or leave a review) requesting that I make a story based off that one-shot (or two-shot.)**

 **Hopefully that's not too confusing.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.**

 **I'll Do It Later, out.**


End file.
